


Blue

by WeeBeeGalaxy



Series: Philza and His Boys [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Dream Smp, Fluff, Gen, Ghostbur, Ghosts, Mentions of Death, Sleepy bois family, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeeGalaxy/pseuds/WeeBeeGalaxy
Summary: "Oh god. This was what was happening to Phil. He was seeing Wilbur even though he wasn’t there. He’d gotten so lonely and grief-stricken, lost mourning over relationships that used to be, that he was seeing his dead twin brother as a false apparition. Ghosts weren’t real. He’d killed enough people to know that.But here he was.The worst thing was… now that he’d seen him, he didn’t want him to go."--Techno meets Ghostbur for the first time.
Relationships: Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Series: Philza and His Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032711
Comments: 17
Kudos: 405





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo out of order pog!! once again, this serious isn't chronological, but this happens soon after Techno has moved and before Tommy has been exiled  
> This was inspired by a comment on one of my last stories, I can't remember who but thank you very much!!

Techno sighed as he closed the door of his home, blocking out the icy cold winds of the outside as he took a deep breath and immediately went to go light a fire and warm himself up. Building a home in a snowy biome like this definitely had it’s plus sides, like the fact that no one came looking for him here, but it also meant it was a bitch keeping cold.

Techno didn’t mind too much, he’d always ran a bit warm, but he definitely preferred the heat. Maybe that was just the Piglin part of him. However, it benefited him in the sense that no one came to find him. No one came to visit.

_No one came to visit._

He sighed and sat by the fire, pulling off his gloves to heat his hands up as they started to recover from the snowy tundra that raged outside his door.

He needed to get away from L’Manburg. From Pogtopia.

_From his family._

The only person that he missed was Phil…

It felt weird calling the man dad sometimes. He’d raised him and loved him and Techno had no other parental figures other than him, and yet he’d betrayed him and left for years. During those years a lot changed for him, and obviously for Phil too.

They met up once during that time. It didn’t go well. That was his fault. He was a monster and it was his fault.

It wasn’t that he felt like Philza didn’t deserve the title of dad, no he’d done so much for him, but Techno did not think he deserved to be called his son. 

And now they were back talking, trying to awkwardly patch things up as the older man sided with Techno over Tommy after the war.

Tommy…

He guessed saying that he only missed Phil would be a lie, but the distance that had been created with Tommy was more than physical. He wasn’t backing down on his morals though. Tommy would come around at some point. He knew he’d come around at some point. He’d see that the government was wrong, no matter who was in charge. He would come to his senses. Just because it was his best friend running the place didn’t mean he wouldn’t stab him in the back. Until then…

Until then, he’d just talk to Phil.

Only there was something weird about talking to his father lately. It had started just a few days after the war. He’d invited Phil back to his old ransacked base since he had nowhere else to go. He’d just shown up out of nowhere. Even if it was awkward, he needed a place to recover since Tommy didn’t seem too thrilled to see their dad again. Especially after what he watched him do...

Philza was one of his only friends who realised he wasn’t the bad guy in all this once everyone filled him in (though it was touch and go for a second when he thought against him in the tail end of that war). He guessed he was his only friend now. He deserved a place to stay.

Techno knew that he didn’t kill Wilbur because he wanted to… even if that moment where he watched his oldest friend plunge a sword through his… well, Wilbur had been playing in his head on loop since he’d come down from the thrill of the fight. Since he realised there would be no respawnings for his friend. 

_His brother_.

It was just so… shocking. But he knew Philza had to be feeling that too, probably more so, so he let him crash with him. The underground cave was already too small for one person, nevermind two, but it was fine. Techno wasn’t sticking around for long. Philza slept in his bed since Techno didn’t sleep anyway.

They spoke a little more as the days went on, starting to crack jokes and even talking about how Phil supported his actions with the withers. He knew him and Phil shared a lot of the same philosophies, they just had different mindsets on it. Phil gave government a chance not to fuck up, Techno wanted to destroy it before they got to that point. He didn’t care about L’Manburg anymore though, that was their own mess to deal with.

They never once talked about the past or why Techno did not call him ‘dad’. Part of him hoped they never would. He was content with this.

One day, Phil came back in through the water system just as Techno was starting to figure out what and how things needed to be moved. He sat on the bed and as Techno turned to glance at him, he said the most peculiar thing.

“I talked to Wil today.” 

He said it like it was the most casual thing in the world, even taking steaks he’d bought for them in the New L’manburg out of his bag and starting to cook them. He either ignored or didn’t notice the baffled look on Techno’s face.

“Wilbur’s dead, Phil.”

“Yes, but I talked to him. He’s at New L’Manburg right now. He lives in the sewers, but his home is actually rather nice. It has a library.” 

Techno blinked a few times, thinking of all the things he could say in that moment. He should tell him he’s gone mad with grief. He should tell him that Wilbur’s dead and it’s his fault, that he watched him impale him. He should tell him that ghosts aren’t real.

But instead, he smiled in the same way Philza used to smile at him when he was concerned about what he was saying but wanted to show his support nonetheless.

“That’s nice, Phil… now, I was hoping-“

And that was that. He and Phil would talk together a lot and sometimes Phil would bring up Wilbur, Ghostbur as he’d called him once, and Techno would just smile and nod. Tell him that it was nice that they were talking.

It made Phil happy… who was he to destroy the last thread that Techno suspected stopped him from snapping. He just hoped he’d be okay now that he wasn’t around the New L’Manburg area so much anymore with his new home.

He hoped he visited a lot… part of him hoped he’d stay. Hoped he wouldn’t let this false vision of his son make him stay.

He liked it when Phil visited.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Techno head perked up with a smile. Speak of the devil, he supposed. He stood from where he was knelt and hurried over to his door, wanting to get Phil - because who else could it be? - out of that blizzard as fast as possible. It was dumb of him to be walking in the cold night like this, but he was happy for the surprise visit. He hoped it was nothing too serious.

Only… when he opened the door no one was there. He stepped out briefly, shivering at even the brief escape from his warm cottage. It really was a blizzard out here.

Maybe a skeleton had just shot the door… or the wind had just knocked something against it. He was sure it had sounded like a knock at the time, but no one was here and they wouldn’t be stupid enough to stay out and freeze to death out there. He couldn't help the disappointment welling in his chest. 

_Was he really so desperate for company?_

Techno backed into his home again and locked the door behind it, already huffing against his hands to warm them back up, before he turned around. There was a figure in his main room. Immediately he was unsheathing his sword and pulling it out at the intruder. His eyes were wide and brain full of the instinct to kill. The voices demanded blood. He held the sword in front of the intruder’s neck before his eyes caught up with his speeding brain as it tried to figure out how he even got inside.

That’s when he realised who had broken in.

His sword clattered to the ground, echoing against the hardwood floor as his eyes remained wide. Glued to the figure. He swore he could see right through him. No way… 

Wilbur stood across from him, smiling like he hadn’t a care in the world and as if he didn’t notice the threat to his… well.

His eyes were white and he had a little bit of black stained just under his mouth, like very old stained blood. He was white as a sheet and he wore his classic yellow jumper, something he’d always worn when they were kids, but the colour was muted. All of him looked muted.

Despite this, the dead man smiled. “Techno… it has been so long since I’ve seen you… or at least since I remember… you joined me and Tommy in that cave, Pogtopia?, and we cuddled by the fire, that old cape dad made for you draped over me whilst I heated up… We traded stories… but the rest of the memories are fuzzy.” His smile brightened and he came a little closer. “That must be the only memory that’s important.”

Techno scrambled backwards, back against the door. He moved one hand behind him so he could open the door and sprint if he had to, his other hand stretched out in front of him to keep the… _thing_ back.

“Who- What are you?”

“Oh, don’t be silly, Techno. It’s me? Your brother.” He tried to step closer again. “Wilb-”

“No closer!” He shouted before swallowing heavily. The look on Wilbur’s face fell and so he added. “Please…”

Oh god. This was what was happening to Phil. He was seeing Wilbur even though he wasn’t there. He’d gotten so lonely and grief-stricken, lost mourning over relationships that used to be, that he was seeing his dead twin brother as a false apparition. Ghosts weren’t real. He’d killed enough people to know that.

But here he was.

The worst thing was… now that he’d seen him, he didn’t want him to go.

“You’re dead.”

“Yes. Are we stating the obvious? That sounds like a fun game. You’re alive, your turn.”

“Wilbur-”

“You’re right, that’s a boring game.” Wilbur turned his back on him, looking around the room and at the art on the walls. Hesitantly, Techno stepped away from his door and hovered around awkwardly - well not literally hovering, that’s what Wilbur was doing. He wasn’t sure what to say, but it seemed like his brother was going to do what he always did. Enough talking for the both of them. “I was writing in my memory book about you before I realised I hadn’t seen you in L’Manburg with everyone else and thought I would come find you!”

“Memory book?”

“Yes! I use it to keep track of my memories. I don’t remember a lot of things. I remember you and Dad and Tommy very clearly, but as i get older it starts to fade off and blur…” Wilbur - Ghostbur? - trailed off for a moment before smiling again. “I only remember good things! And I remember you, so you must be a good thing!”

Techno sighed and walked back over to his fire to warm up again. Ah. So this is why his subconscious had manifested Wilbur here. To torture him for the past yet again. To remind himself of the monster he was and the monster he always would be. Great. He rubbed his hands together over the fire. “I suppose you don’t remember what happened when we were 15 then?” He mumbled bitterly.

“What? You mean when we sparred together for the last time?”

Techno’s head snapped up and Wilbur just seemed confused at his shock. The ghost walked over, his footsteps making no noise. Techno obviously imagined his twin sitting on the floor beside him and resting his head on his shoulder. Good god… he must be so touch starved for attention, he swore he could feel the weight of his head. He swore he could almost feel his brother’s curls that stuck out from his beanie tickle his neck. He closed his eyes.

“I remember that morning very well. You woke me up at the crack of dawn and something wasn’t right… I could tell. You were apprehensive and jumpy, so I forced myself to wake up and help calm you down. Make you happy.” This wasn’t how Techno remembered the story, but he didn’t interrupt. “You took me to this random clearing that you’d worked hard to light up and I thought it would be fun! But soon I realised how upset you were.” The ghost frowned properly for the first time. “I realised then that I had been mean to you. That I’d driven you too far with teasing you, with my victories. I realised I should be helping you train, not taunting you, and that the tears in your eyes were my fault. I decided I was going to lose to help you when the fighting started… And then I remember dad stopping the blade you nearly took my last life with.”

Techno flinched underneath Wilbur and the ghost immediately let out a soothing hush, raising his hand to cup his cheek. He was sure he imagined the contact, the feeling of being made to look at his translucent brother. It was cold. “I’m sorry-”

“No, I’m sorry. It’s no more your fault than it was mine. I don’t blame you. I never have.” He smiled again, it was sad. “I only remember happy things, remember I said? I was happy making you happy, even if that meant losing.”

How pathetic was this? Techno was such a fucking freak that he had to imagine his dead twin forgiving him for a grudge that alive and real Wilbur would’ve never forgiven him for. Why? Because he couldn’t let him go. Phil- Dad, it made sense that he would mourn his son this way… but Techno abandoned them. And Wilbur hated him.

Wilbur had hated him so much. 

He sniffled reluctantly before moving to hold his twin brother tightly in arms, surprised by how firm and real his mind had made him as he hid his face in Wilbur’s shoulder so he couldn’t see him cry. Figment of his imagination or no. Wilbur laughed fondly and moved his hand to run through his hair like they always used to, removing it from his hair before re-braiding it without even properly looking at it. Wilbur had gotten so good at doing his hair. He’d always redo it when he cried as kids.

It helped Techno feel like he wasn’t paying attention to his tears.

“I missed you so much when you left, brother… I’m so glad you came back to me.” He whispered in his ear the words he always longed to hear from him. It was one last cruel trick from his mind before he let exhaustion take over and the world went dark.

When Techno woke up to the sun hitting his eyelids, he was alone. Just like he thought he would be. He took a deep breath, straightened the clothes he’d slept in, and stepped outside. There was no time to waste valuable sunlight. He had things to do.

He didn’t notice the piece of blue dye resting on the side table next to the main door as he left, because if he had he would have realised he definitely didn’t leave it there. The breeze of the door closing behind him knocked it off the table and into a place it wouldn’t be found.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, got a couple more chapters planned for this one.


End file.
